


Truth or Dare.

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy, Jane and Pepper in a club. The 3 women are a little tipsy. Darcy proposes a "Truth or Dare"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy, Pepper and Jane have decided to have a girls night in a club. They are a little tipsy and when Darcy proposes a " Truth or Dare ", Pepper clasps her hands with enthusiasm.  
"What a good idea, Darc' ! I love this childish game . I choose ...Truth."  
Darcy leans towards her and whispers not to be heard by the other customers in the club.  
"What is the weirdest place you and Tony have made love ? "  
Pepper blushes but answers honestly.  
"Fury's office. On his desk. "  
The 3 women giggle.  
"Your turn, Jane ", Pepper asks, "What do you choose ? Truth or Dare ? "  
Jane frowns. She doesn't want to tell intimate details about her and Thor.  
"Dare", she says firmly.  
"Ok then". Pepper looks around the club and when she notices the karaoke machine, she smiles broadly.  
"Jane, I dare you to take the mike and sing Lady Marmelade. "  
The astrophysicist makes a face.  
"What ? You know well I can't sing and besides , this song is too provocative."  
"Darcy begins to sing innocently "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? "  
"You coward", Pepper teases, stop babbling and do it. We're dying to listen to you ! "  
Jane lifts her chin.  
"Ok girls, but don't complain if I sing off- key ! "

At first, she is so shy that she doesn't move at all and she sings in a stammering voice. But she becomes soon more and more confident - thanks to alcohol ? Her tone is now smooth and she moves her hips in a provocative way. All her body ondulates sensuously to the rythm of the melody.  
At the end of the song, she turns crimson when she hears the burst of applause. She returns to the table where her 2 friends are sitting.  
"A fire beneath the ice ! " , Pepper winks at her.   
"Too bad Thor wasn't here", Darcy adds, he would have appreciated the show ! "

None of them have noticed a tall man , with long dark hair, hidden in a corner of the room.  
He licks his lips.  
"What an enticing proposition, Jane Forster."  
He smiles mischievously, humming the chorus : " Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? "  
Oh yes, he wants to. And he will.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, miss Forster, your friends are already here. Over there."  
Jane smiles at the waiter.  
"Thanks, Frank. The dish of the day, please."  
She sits beside Darcy and Pepper.  
"Sorry", Darcy says with full mouth , "I haven't waited for you, I was starving. "  
"A problem ? ", Pepper asks with concern, "you're late".  
Jane sighs in exasperation.  
"TEN ! Since I arrived at the office this morning, there were TEN men who told me that "Oui, ils voulaient bien coucher avec moi."  
"Only 10 !", Darcy teases.  
Jane puts her head in her hands.  
"Don't joke please, Darc' ! I will kill the next one who will say that he wants to sleep with me, I swear it ! "  
Has she just heard someone mumbles " Kill the next one ? I'm afraid there will be a line..." ?  
She looks around her. Has the tall man with curly blond hair said so ? He was drinking a cup of tea, reading his newspaper. His face is unreadable and he doesn't look at her. She shakes her head ."Must be my imagination."

"I don't understand", Pepper asks, how do they know ? Were they all in the club last night ? "  
"Not all of them", Jane explains with a forced laugh, "but Jimmy, the man who works in the accounts department, was. He has recorded my song on his mobile and he has spent his time showing it to the members of the staff."  
"The fucking bastard", Darcy comments, "And has he put the video on line ? "  
Jane freezes.  
"Oh my god ! I haven't thought of that ! No, he has not, I think...I hope."  
Darcy hits her fist on the table.  
"Girls, time to react ! We must delete this video and take revenge of this son of a bitch !"  
"Language Darc' ", Pepper warns, "but I'm OK with it ! "

"We need a plan", Darcy says thoughtfully. "Pepper, you will distract him. I will go in his room. And Jane, you will be on the watch ! Code name: "Restore Jane's virtue ! "  
"All for one and one for all ! ", Pepper nodds.  
"I love you both", Jane says fondly." Let's go then."

Watching them leaving, Loki smiles sardonically.  
"Great plan, miss Lewis, but wrong code name. "Corrupt Jane's virtue" would be more appropriate."  
He throws his newspaper on the table, strokes his hair (not used to his new hairstyle yet ! ) and slides out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Like clockwork ! Jane smiles to herself. Darcy's plan was absolutely perfect. While working in her lab, she wonders if Jimmy has finally discovered what the 3 women have done.  
"Forster !"  
An angry voice makes her startle. Ah yes, he has. She hides a smile.  
"A problem, Jimmy ? " , she asks innocently.  
"A problem ? A problem ? " , Jimmy shouts. He walks furiously towards her.  
"Of course there is ! My cell- phone AND my computer are totally RUINED. I have lost ALL my data ! "  
"Well done, Darc' !" , Jane says to herself. She pretends to be sympathetic.  
"How pitiful ! Hackers perhaps ? "  
Jimmy chokes with rage.  
"Hackers ? I'm not stupid, Foster ! "  
He points an accusating finger.  
"It's YOUR fault . YOU have done it ! "  
Jane shrugs her shoulders.  
"I haven't."  
And technically she hasn't. Darcy has. Not a lie so.  
She waves her hand.  
"Bad luck, Jimmy, but I can't do nothing for you. Have a good day."  
The accountant snaps.  
"Forster, you'll pay for it ! "  
He lifts his hand, wanting to hit her in the face.

But he is immediately strucked down by a tall men with curly hair and been held firmly on the floor.  
"Have you never been told that a man has no right to hurt a woman ? " , Jane's saviour lectures.  
"It's her fault" , Jimmy snivels, his arm twisted. "She has destroyed my cell-phone and my computer."  
"Have you got a proof ? Have you seen her doing it ? "  
"No, I haven't." Jimmy whimpers in pain. " But I'm convinced that ..."  
"Suppositions are not evidence" , the tall man says with an enigmatic smile.  
He leans towards Jimmy and whispers softly in his ear, for Jane not to hear.  
"I have proof that you cook the books. Stay away from Jane Forster and nobody will know. Understand ? "  
Jimmy nods.  
The tall man lets him go.  
"Now leave, before I change my mind. "  
The accountant runs out of the room, without further ado.

"This pathetic moron won't be a threat anymore, miss Foster."  
She lifts an eyebrow.  
"Wait ! How do you know my name ? "  
The man smiles ironically.  
"That idiot has shouted your name several times. Only a deaf man wouldn't know what your name is."  
Jane nods, but she can't help feeling suspicious. Tall, curly hair ...She tries to remember.  
"Strange. I've already met you, haven't I ? "  
He sends her a comforting smile.  
"Yes, you certainly have. I'm one of the security guard. You can call me Luke. "  
"And you can call me Jane", she answers mechanically, searching her memory. Yeah, she has perhaps seen him during one of his patrol.  
"Interrogation over ? " , he asks in a mockely tone.  
She notices the implicit reproach and she sends him an apologetic look.  
"Sorry ! I don't mean to be rude. I really thank you for your timely intervention. May I...May I offer you a drink ? "  
"With pleasure" , Luke bows, hidding a triomphant smile.  
She hast just thrown herself into the lion's jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know you're lucky, Jane Forster", Luke says, taking a sip of his tea.  
"Why ? Because I'm here with you ? " , she teases.  
He chuckles.  
"That idiot has lost all his data...including the video of your song."  
She startles. He is aware of the video. Fine.  
The best form of defence is attack, isn't it ? She lifts her chin and looks at him straight in the eyes.  
"Since you have seen my ...performance, have you got a remark ? "  
"I've got one". His grin widens. "Do you always sing suggestive song when you are drunk ? "  
"What ? Certainly not ! " , she protests vehemently. "This night, I was playing Truth or Dare."  
"Truth or Dare ? What is it ? ", he asks in a serious tone.  
"Don't you know this game ? "  
She explains, trying to calm herself.  
" You have to choose between telling the truth or doing what you are dared to. "  
Luke keeps silent, gazing into space.  
"Interesting", he mumbles.

He looks at her with a strange light in the eyes.  
"And how did your lover react, when he saw ...how good singer you are ? "  
Enough is enough ! Jane jumps on her feet, suppressing the desire to throw her cup at him.  
"None your business ! Go to hell ! "  
He catches her wrist roughly.  
"Sorry Miss Foster, but I don't allow you to leave."  
"Let me go ! " , she hisses.  
With the other hand, he takes his cell-phone out of his pocket.  
" This is a video I have filmed today. Do you know this woman, dear Jane ? "  
Crap. Jane sees in horror Darcy sliding into Jimmy's office and going to his computer.  
"Isn't she your close friend, Darcy Lewis ? "  
He has set her arm free but Jane hasn't gone away.

He smirks.  
"I wonder how Jimmy would react if he saw this video ? "  
She sits back slowly.  
The bastard. She feels her anger increases.  
And suddenly she recovers the memory.  
"I know who you are ! " , she shouts.  
Does he flinch or is it just her imagination ?  
"You are the man with the newspaper. You have heard our conversation in the pub and you have followed us."  
"How perceptive of you, my dear" , he nods. "But not perceptive enough to recognize the God of Mischief", he adds to himself.

Jane glances at him.  
What is he going to ask in exchange for the video ?  
Information about her work ?  
Money ?  
She gulps with difficulty.  
God, let's hope it's not sex !  
She bites her lips, waiting for him to talk.  
He sends her a predatory look.  
" I want to play with you. Truth or Dare, dearest ? "


	5. Chapter 5

"Really ? ", Jane says in an incredulous tone, " You just want to play this childish game ? "  
He caresses her hand gently with his thumb.  
"Disappointed, honey ? Would you prefer a proposition more ...explicit ? "  
She takes her hand off.  
"Don't flatter yourself", she snaps.  
What an infuriating man ! And his smile ...Why on earth is he always smiling ? Anger, frustration, and despite herself attraction, overcome her.  
They are staring at each other and she has the odd feeling she has already lived this moment before. But he speaks, and the memory fades away.

"You're such an open book", he whispers.  
Damned. She bites her lips. He's right. Poker- face, Jane. Forget sentiments.Focus.  
"We need rules", she narrows her eyes, "2 rounds. And for each of us, one truth and one dare."  
He nods.  
"I will speak first", he waves his hand, "privilege of blackmailer ."  
She clenches her fists under the table, but keeps an unreadable face.  
"I don't mind", she says in a detached tone,"since I will win, I can let you an advantage."  
He towers her.  
"I love it, when the lamb believe it's stronger than the woolf."  
Jane, don't be frightened. She lifts her chin and provokes him.  
"Stop babbling. Let the game begin."

He leans back, crossing his arms.  
"OK then, miss Forster. Truth or Dare ? "  
"Dare", she answers in a firm tone.  
He chuckles.   
"I dare you ...not to talk nor moan during 5 minutes."  
And before she can even react, he pulls her closer and kisses her.


	6. Chapter 6

His lips are surprisingly soft. But Jane keeps her self control.  
He dares her not to moan ? Does he believe he's so irresistible that the woman he kisses can't help moaning ? Who does he think he is ? He wants to play ? She can play as well.  
She lifts her hand, caresses gently his hair and suddenly pulls one of his curls. He startles but doesn't seem to be angry. On the contrary. He deepens the kiss. Jane rolls her eyes.  
He wants more ? OK, she can do worst.  
She grasps the back of his neck and sinks her nails into his flesh.  
He forces her to open her mouth and their tongue melts. They both fight for dominance, neither of them wants to give in. After several minutes, they both break the kiss, gasping for air.  
"Did you like this kiss as much as I did ? ", he asks, panting.   
"I have known better", she answers in a tone she hopes even.  
"Liar", he whispers in her ear.  
She blushes and he doesn't miss it.  
"I choose Dare. What do you want me to do, honey ? "  
Suggestive images come into her mind. She bites her lips. Damn it ! Focus, Jane. Don't forget Darcy. 

She has to be as precise as possible for her best friend to be saved.  
"I dare you to delete the video -and the duplicates if there are ones- and never tell the truth about what Darcy has done."  
He sighs.  
"What is the fun in this dare ? "  
He takes his cell-phone, types away.  
"Done" , he says flippantly.  
He stretches out his long legs.  
"Let's make this game interesting again. If we follow your own rules, you have to choose Truth, haven't you ?"  
Jane may leave without ending the game. But curiosity makes her stay.  
He muses.  
"What is your biggest regret, dear Jane ? " , he asks.

It's often easier to tell a stranger what you're hiding from your lover and your friends. Jane takes the opportunity to open her heart and reveal a regret which has haunted her from months.  
"Loki's death unquestionably."  
He tenses but she goes on, lowing her head.  
"Loki is...was my lover's brother. Or some sort."  
She laughs nervously.  
"If he were here, he would say he's not his brother. But I'm convinced there is a strong brotherly bond between them. Thor- my lover- mourns him and I miss him too. He was not the psychotic man I thought he was. I was told what happened when he was a child , how he has suffered. He saved my life - twice- even if his mother died because of me."

The sound of a falling chair interrupts her. He is standing in front of her, livid. His mouth opens, but no words come. And are there tears in his eyes ?   
He runs away, letting Jane in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

"And he disappeared. Just like that", Jane snaps her fingers.  
The 3 women are gotten together in Jane's lab for Jane to tell them what happened.  
"He can go to hell !", Darcy snorts.  
Pepper narrows her eyes.  
"Do you really miss Loki ?"  
Jane coughs in embarrassment.  
"I said it because of Thor. He's heartbroken since the death of his brother."  
Pepper watches her friend with suspicion . Jane makes a face. Pepper is so perceptive !

"Well", Jane goes on with her story, " I tried to find him to ask for an explanation, but...there is no security guard called Luke. Odd, isn't it ?"  
"No, it isn't", Darcy waves her hand, "it's quite logical. Blackmailers don't want to leave a trace."  
Pepper keeps her eyes on Jane.  
"You have another theory, haven't you, dear ?"  
The astrophysicist takes a deep breath.  
"Yes, I've got one. I think that ...this man may be Loki."

Deafening silence.  
Darcy is the first to react.  
"Jane, this is madness !", she shouts."You saw him dead, don't you remember ? His body was left on Svaparpei."  
"Svartalfheim", Jane corrects mechanically. "And I saw what he wanted me to see. I'm convinced he faked his death."  
"But why?", Pepper asks in a softer tone.  
Jane chews her upper lip.  
"I don't know...his smile... his eyes...his reaction when I told him about Frigga..."  
Pepper shakes her head.  
"No, I mean ... If he faked his death, why didn't he stay hidden ? Instead of playing a wicked game with his brother's love, he would be focus on more machiavellian purpose."  
"Like dominate the world or destroy the universe", Darcy adds in a sinister tone.

Jane crosses her arms stubbornly.  
"I may be crazy, but I know I'm right. Loki is alive. Somewhere."  
Pepper sighs.  
"So ? What do you want to do ?"  
Jane lifts her chin.  
"I will investigate !"  
Darcy and Pepper make eye contact with each other. They both stand up.  
"No, you won't", Pepper says solemnly, "WE will. If Loki's alive, WE will find him."  
"Yes", Darcy grins, "we will find this fucking bastard and kick him in the ass !"


	8. Chapter 8

Jane sighs in exasperation. Searching Loki is like searching a needle in a haystock. For a week, the 3 women have investigated methodically and have found ...nothing at all.  
Standing on the balcony of her apartment, she shouts to the stars.  
"Loki, you coward ! Show yourself ! Are you so afraid of a mortal ?"  
"Tsk,tsk, miss Foster, your neighbours may complain about your noisy behaviour."

She startles and turns around.  
Leaning against the doorframe, Luke (Loki ?) is watching her.  
She pinches herself violently.  
Ouch ! Definitely not a dream.  
She doesn't waste time with details (how has he come in ?) and settles herself directly in front of him.  
"No illusion anymore. You don't fool me, Loki."  
He smiles and waves his hand graciously. His curly hair changes into black long hair and he appears all green dressed.  
"Better ? ", he asks suavely.

But she can't answer nor give him a sarcastic remark. She just stays there, silent tears beginning to fall.  
He's alive !  
He wipes her tears away with his thumb.  
"Only a few people has cared for me", he whispers, "Thor, Frigga..."  
"So you can tell I belong to your family."  
He tenses and she immediately knows she has made a mistake.  
He steps back. Emotion gone.  
"Family..." , he comments in a cold tone.  
She wants to slap herself. 

"So, dear sister-in-law" , he adds in a mocking tone, "congratulations ! You have found me ."  
"I wasn't alone to search you", she says flatly.  
He bows ironically.  
"Ah yes, the dream team. Your babbling intern and Stark's blond princess."  
Jane smiles despite herself.  
"Beware of these 2 women. Darcy is the one who tasered your brother and Pepper has already worn Iron Man's suit."  
He leans towards her, as if he's going to kiss her.  
"But you're the most dangerous , dearest ", he whispers in her ear.  
He is too close. His presence is intoxicating.

She steps back to keep her ideas clear.  
"You're right. I won't let you fly away this time. You owe me an answer."  
He lifts an eyebrow.  
"I owe you nothing, mortal."  
Jane shakes her head.  
"You're wrong. You chose to play "Truth or Dare", you have to anwer my question."  
He smiles broadly.  
"I'm Loki, the God of Lies. Are you fool enough to believe I'm going to tell you the Truth ?"  
She nodds and says in a solemnly tone.  
"I trust you, Loki."

His smile fades and he looks at her intensely.  
"Ask", he says gravely.  
At last.  
Jane crosses her arms and takes a big breath.  
"Loki, where are you hiding ?"  
"Asgard", he whispers.  
And then, he lifts his hand and all comes black.

 

Sitting on the throne of Odin, Loki grins.  
Jane will be soon in Asgard. She will come to him.  
He knows it.  
The game isn't over.  
With her, it will be even more interesting.  
His smile becomes wider.  
Ragnarök...


End file.
